forgottenrealmshouseofrevelryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikilov Nurvstrong
Background Nikilov was only four years old when the day that his new life began. His village was on the very edge of the domain of Thay. A simple village, holding nothing that would be threatening to the Wizards of Thay, yet, the village was raided by soldiers of Thay. Buildings burned, people slaughtered and taken to slavery, the dying screams of his mother were the last memories that he has of her... well... had. He was taken; a young lad at that age would be easy to break, easy to brainwash and train. His days as a slave were rough and grueling, as he grew older, his punishments for failure grew more severe, starting from having a lack of a meal or two to constant waterboarding, leading to a phobia of water. Throughout his years, he started noticing an inborn talent that he had, curses. He hardly noticed them at first due to angrily muttering under his breath at the guards for something bad to happen to them as they were walking away. But as the happenings became more consistent, the curses became worse and he became more aware, however so did the Wizards that he served. He was seen as a useful tool now, hardly a luxury for one that was a former slave. Dromargo however, took the most interest in him. Dromargo sent Nikilov on tasks, the more success that Nikilov had, the more tasks he was sent on. Not really gaining favor per se from Dromargo, but Dromargo did like having success, hence his Thayan Knight Rondamien. Nikilov looked up to Rondamien in a way, to Nikilov, he had a way with people, getting them to succeed and either inspiring them to succeed, or simply cower in fear of being punished. Nikilov wanted that sort of power, and made it his goal to be a Thayan Knight. He started to be more pleased as Dromargo was pleased with his work. Even if there was punishment already in store for him, he would punish himself further to drive him, he did not want to be considered expendable.... a slave. Nikilov has a strong will, and a usually calm demeanor. If his temper was tested, he'd sooner curse the person and watch them squirm under him and break them rather than kill them. He stands over 6 feet tall, wielding a Trident. He loathes longswords, but is knowledgable with their uses. He has also grown to love the power of magic, after seeing what lies underneath the mystery from watching the Thayan Red Wizards. He tries to be well versed in combat, studying multiple forms, but prefering the front lines. His goal is to become a Thayan Knight, and a strong servant of Shar. He knows the meaning of slavery and the value of it, and has made breaking slaves almost a hobby, hoping to become skilled in it to the point to where he can make Dromargo a profit from it. His curses make it easier if the target is strong willed. Nikilov seeks to understand everything that comes across his path in life, hoping to share his understanding with others and make THEM see and feel what he feels. His greatest understanding he has found, is loss. He hopes that those that he breaks will understand what loss is. The motives are not as pure as one would think, he seeks to make them understand to show them just how empty life can be. He has recently joined the Church of Shar, the Lady of Loss. He knows that her great plan is to be his greatest wish now, and he shall do whatever it takes to please his Lady and his Lord. Personality Strong-willed, loyal, independant, strong, intelligent. He has a strong sense of Hydrophobia, a hatred for longswords and love for breaking slaves. His sense of trade isn't the strongest, but that's why he lets other people take that spotlight. He doesn't like being the center of attention, but he also hates being seen as a shadow behind the spotlight. He is calculating, deceptive, hates repeating what has been said already, and only speaks when he feels it is necessary for to him, actions speak louder than words. Appearance Nikilov stands at 6'2'' and weighing at 185 lbs. He has a toned frame, his long black hair barely touching his shoulders which he keeps in a ponytail. He has shaven a fair bit off the top of his head, preparing for the day that he bares the Mark of Dromargo, presenting him as a Thayan Knight, should that day come. Faint scarring is seen on the back of his neck and shoulders from being lashed during the days of his slavery. His hands are tough and callused from working with his hands on a constant basis. Goals His goals are to become a Thayan Knight, one of Dromargo's strongest assets, and to help Shar's ultimate goal be achieved for her. Statistics Unique Equipment